a hundred times over
by theparisian
Summary: based on the fact that an average human has 3000 thoughts per day. Take a peek into Sasuke's brain on a typical morning. Team Seven with a dash of SasuSaku


Title : a hundred times over  
>pairing: Team Seven with a side of Sasusaku<br>time period: Sasuke's back at Konoha  
>summary: based on the fact that an average human has 3000 thoughts per day. Take a peek into Sasuke's brain on a typical morning.<p>

Author's Note: I'm sick. Oh, the pain, it rains, in my heart. But I thought of this, and even though it's looking like this'll be a bitch and a half to write, I SHALL DO IT! HUZZAH! I originally intended for it to be a full 3000 thoughts, but I decided to leave it at 300. Review please. It'd mean so much. Review equals love. Oh hell yes I went there.

Note: The numbers are for the number of thought. If that wasn't clear enough. **Also, it may seem OOC, but then again, this is Sasuke Uchiha's thoughts. He doesn't have to be completely and utterly 100% Sasuke Uchiha. Every one acts a little differently in their own mind.**

* * *

><p>1. It's still so early.<p>

2. Hn.

3. No. Sleep.

4. Get your butt out of bed.

5. Naruto's outside. He's loud. Very loud. I hope he goes away.

6. "WAKEY WAKEY SASUKE!" I hate him. I hate mornings.

7. Where did that scar come from?

8. The bathroom is dusty.

9. I wonder what-

10. "SEE YA, SASUKE!"

11. Holy hell.

12. Perhaps one day, Naruto will open up his apartment, to see everything he loves-_destroyed._

13. In the meantime, I hope he's gone.

14. Where's my shirt?

15. Not that I need one.

16. Then again, fangirls. Hn.

17. This onigiri tastes good.

18. I like Sakura's better.

19. No I don't.

20. Okay, I'm running late.

21. Did I brush my teeth?

22. This closet is dusty.

23. My shoes have a rip. What a nuisance.

_24. SASUKE-KUN IS LYFE, _reads a note outside my window.

25. First, they latch onto me, and now they have the bravado to smear lipstick all over my window?

26. Hn. This lipstick stain is never going to wash out of my sleeve.

27. Hn.

28. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS PEACEFUL, NARUTO, SHUT UP!"

29. And then a punch is thrown.

30. Sakura's like our anchor sometimes.

31. I mean Naruto's anchor.

32. "What's up with that lipstick stain?"

33. "Fangirls."

34. She quirks up her eyebrow.

35. Hn.

36. Wait.

37. Her eyebrows are even pink.

's so peculiar.

39. How is that even genetically possible?

40. "Ohohohoho! Sasuke! Psst! You're staring at Sakura's eyes! Don't make it so obvious!"

41. I am not.

42. "I am not."

43. Naruto laughs.

44. I want to pull out his tongue so bad, so that he'll never taste ramen again.

45. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks.

46. My eyes divert to her lips.

47. Pink as her hair.

48. No. Really. How is that genetically possible?

49. "Probably off reading-"

50. "LALALALALA, shush, Naruto!"

51. Ha.

52. "He is reading porn. Sakura-chan, you can't spin it any other way,"

53. She huffs, and licks her lips.

54. She really shouldn't do that.

55. No.

56. It's really-

57. "OOOOH SASUKE."

58. …Bad for her lip moisture

59. "SAAASUUUKE,"

60. "What are you going on about?"

61. He giggles.

62. He's nearing nineteen and he hopes to be Hokage-

_63. And he's giggling._

64. A vision of Naruto's apartment on fire keeps me sane.

65. Well,

66. That's a contradiction.

67. "Sakura-chan is pretty."

68. "Your point is?"

69. Hn.

70. "Sasuke and Sakura sitting-"

71. His house on fire.

72. Keep thinking about his house on fire.

73. Maybe it'll keep me sane from putting _him _on fire.

74. "KAKASHI-SENSEI."

75. Sakura's voice can change from motherly to airy to demanding in three second flat.

76. It astounds me sometimes.

77. I wonder what it'd sound like in-

78. "I bet the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise was released, huh, Kakashi-sensei, huh?"

79. "Indeed it has! And it awaits me at home!"

80. That's just…

81. "Ew!"

82. Right. Ew.

83. "Spar amongst yourselves! I have some business to take care of!"

84. "Does it involve porn?"

85. Naruto doesn't know how to shut up.

86. "We know you Kakashi-sensei! It involves porn right?"

87. Sakura's beside him, and her face shows that she doesn't know whether to be disgusted or fuming.

88. "Ditching Team Seven for porn, huh?"

89. Kakashi stares.

90. Then he walks away, laughing.

_91. I have to deal with this bullshit._

92. "Who's up against me first?"

93. Not me.

94. I just might shank your face off, Naruto.

95. Then his arm is slung around my shoulder.

96. "How 'bout you, best buddy Sasuke Uchiha?"

97. How 'bout-

98. "No."

99. "D'aw!"

100. Puppy dog eyes?

101. No.

102. Just…

103. No.

104. Sakura sighs.

105. It's not an sharp exhale but more like a submissive one.

106. "I'll spar."

107. "With me?"

108. He's bounding from foot to foot like he needs to pee.

109. "No."

110. "No! Is that everyone's favorite word today? Is today 'No' day?"

111. "You're blowing things out of proportions, Naruto."

112. "Sakuuuuuura."

113. He's on the ground now.

114. He's _touching her._

115. Naruto, my so-called best-buddy, is wrapping his arms around the ankles of Sakura.

116. "You're so mean!"

117. "Get off please."

118. It's a soft "Get off please."

119. I know it's going to escalate.

120. "Sakura-chan!"

121. "Naruto, you're such a baby."

122. "ME?"

123. "Aa, you,"

124. Her green eyes flicker to me.

125. I guess I haven't spoken up for a while.

126. "Don't get into this!"

127. Well I kind of have to get into this.

128. Considering you're molesting her ankles.

129. "No one loves Naruto,"

130. Sakura groans quietly.

131. "That's not true but-"

132. "Oh! So you love me? You've given up on Sargeant Emo-Pants?"

133. Sakura opens her mouth.

134. My pants aren't emo.

135. What's this bitch going on about?

136. "No! You love Kiba!"

_137. Kiba._

138. "Naruto, this is irrel-"

139. "A DOG PERSON HUH?"

140. "Dobe! She loves dogs! Not me! Not even you."

141. Okay.

142. Ow.

143. That was a bit too far.

144. "I don't even like Kiba!"

145. Her voice is shrilly now.

146. "Shikamaru!"

147. "Naruto, _get off me."_

148. "NEJI!"

149. "Heaven, save my poor soul."

150. I smirk.

151. She shoots a glare at me.

152. It's worse with those bright green eyes.

153. Her eyes lock on mine, and then flicker towards Naruto, who's throwing an equivalent of a temper tantrum.

154. At age eighteen.

155. How dignifying.

156. I'm sort of amused.

157. I smirk again.

158. Ha.

159. Anyway.

160. It's funny.

161. I see some girls in the distance, staring peculiarly.

162. Sakura purses her lips.

163. And licks them again.

164. Bad.

165. No.

166. She shouldn't do that.

167. Sakura closes her eyes and-

168. That's one bloody nose.

169. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

170. "Hn. Moron."

171. "Sasuke! You two are ganging up on me!"

172. "Hn."

173. Sakura bends over and pinches his cheek mockingly before jerking her head towards the left and-

174. Smiling.

175. "C'mon."

176. We spar.

177. And spar.

178. She's really good at defensive now.

179. Her posture's a bit off.

180. Her left shirt shoulder is slightly askew.

181. Sakura's pale.

182. She's showing skin.

183. She's showing skin.

184. It's falling more and more.

185. Concentrate.

186. Left, right, block-

187. "I'M ALL ALONE,"

188. Naruto's the one to blame for his nose injurt.

189. I mean, Sakura is a good kicker.

190. "ALL ALONE UNDER THIS TREE,"

191."NOBODY BUT ME."

192. "He won't shut up," She says breathily, her voice low as she jabs.

193. It's sort of hot, the way she said it,

194. All low and husky.

195. Huh.

196. Pink eyebrows.

197. What a puzzle.

198. Duck, feint, block, and-

199. "'CAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME, ESPECIALLY SASUKE AND SAKURA-CHAN,"

200. "BUT I KNOW THEY LOVE EACH OTHER," He keeps wailing.

201. "BUT NO ONE LOVES ME-"

202. "HONESTLY, NARUTO, WERE YOU DROPPED AS A CHILD?"

204. "MAYBE I WAS. MAYBE I WAS DROPPED INTO A POOL OF SEXINESS, ONLY TO BE DROWNED IN LONELINESS."

205. Sakura chokes back a laugh.

206. I scoff.

207. What a loser.

208. Jab left, right and-

209. She falls back in a huff.

210. Sakura's breath rises and falls,

211. "You win."

212. No shit,

213. I always win.

214. I'm a Uchiha, goddamnit.

215. I could rule the world if I wanted to.

216. But I'll settle for arson on Naruto's house.

217. "Hey. Hey guys. Remember me. Naruto. Yeah."

218. He's flopped, face first into the ground and groaning to himself.

219. Pathetic.

220. Not to mention undignified.

221. Sakura blows a strand of her pink hair out of her face,

222. She smiles.

223. Her smiles are always strange and complex.

224. They seem simple but they're not, they're much more than a twitch of lips.

225. It's like a mix of everything and anything. It's apologetic and hurt, ever still as tentative like she was back when she was twelve years old and still stuck to me like a parasite.

226. It's also salvaging smile, like she's trying to pick up the world with her own bare hands.

227. Not to mention it's sometimes a grim smile, like everything in her memory in poured into the small little action.

228. But in the end, it's happy and grateful.

229. It's weird.

230. Then again, it's Sakura.

231. Oh yeah.

232. She's sort of out of breath on the ground.

233. Wait.

234. Oh.

235. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts.

236. The rise and fall of her chest is not helping.

237. "SCHHNNNNKAJSA," comes a muffled nonsense from Naruto's direction.

238. I deserve a medal for tolerating him,

239. A cough.

240. Oh yes.

241. Sakura.

242. She lifts up her gloved hand, a smile back on her lips. There it is again.

243. "Guys!"

244. Sakura makes a mix between a scoff and a groan.

245. "Guys, no, this is serious. My arm is numb. It's _numb as hell."_

246. "Dobe, learn to shut up."

247. "No, Oh Mighty Sasuke, this is serious. It's all wiggly. I can't get off the ground. Schdsawewe."

248. "Huh?"

249. I take her hand and lift her up.

250. Her gloves are torn and weathered.

251. Maybe I should buy her new ones.

252. "Guys. Guys! What if it gets so numb that they have to _amputate _it?"

253. "I think you're in dire need of better brains cells, dobe."

254. "Teme! Shut up! I can't get off the ground!"

255. Huh.

256. She's close to me.

257. She's still holding my hand.

258. I don't think she notices.

259. Huh.

260. "My poor arm. It's like gelatin off a cow's hoof."

261. "I'm a medic in training, Naruto,"

262. She's clenching my hand now,

263. She's looking over my shoulder to the tree where Naruto is currently,

264. Um,

265. In limbo.

266. I suppose.

267. "I would know."

268. "YOU'RE TAKING LONG PAUSES BETWEEN YOUR SENTENCES, SAKURA-CHAN. YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH SASUKE AREN'T YOU."

269. "You're a pathetic idiot."

270. Sakura laughs awkwardly.

271. She lets go on my hand casually.

272. I hope my face didn't fall.

273. Oh.

274. Wait.

275. It did.

276. I'm the pathetic idiot.

277. Then she's grinning at me, but I don't know what she's grinning at- the idiocy of the situation we're in now.

278. I mean, our sensei is probably jacking off and our other teammate in incapacitated on the ground, face first.

279. But I hope she's just grinning at me for the hell of it.

280. (I hope no one notices,

281. But I think Sakura teaches me hope, and to hope,)

282. I'm such a marshmallow-soft freak now.

283. Then Sakura's laughing

284. It's like her voice.

285. Airy and soft then escalating to brash and punctuating.

286. But it's a good transition.

287. A human one.

288. All of a sudden, she hugs me.

289. Twelve year old Sakura wouldn't do that.

290. But eighteen year old suddenly has the courage.

291. …

292. She's nestling her head between the crook of my collarbone.

293. "I love our Team."

294. …

295. …

296. "Aa."

297. She giggles before letting go.

298.…

299. Hn.

smells like sundried berries.

301. I like sundried berries.

…..

….

"OW! THERE WAS NO NEED TO _STOMP _ON MY FOOT, SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I know I made a mistake in numbering somewhere there. Because FFN & Word hates at me sometimes, it decided not to include the original numbering, _so I had to do it by freaking hand. _

I hope it wasn't confusing and you enjoyed it.


End file.
